Were the hell am I?
by boredguy
Summary: A guy falls down the well and finds the inuyasha and everyone and helps them.It is not what you think and I am not good at summaries.just give read it for laughs.


**I don't own inuyasha and all that junk**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A soldier's story**

**Chapter 1 A long day**

Feburary 16th, 2006 7:00 am

Yokota Air Base,Tokyo,Japan

"Yes mom I know..I'll ask the base comander to see if I can come home early" Said kyle. He was a young fellow,About 26 years of age.His hair was brown and his height was 6 feet tall "Yes mom..I'll wear clean boxer's,You don't have to remind me...I am in the airforce for godness sake" Kyle sat down in a chair right next to the small kitchen. "Uh..no I think its still at home with you...Mom come on don't make fun of me...well I love you I'll talk to you later tell dad I said hi okay..bye" Kyle hanged up the phone and heard a knock at the door. he got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw his friend chris at the door. "Hey chris...let me guess you lost another bet.." Kyle said walking back to the chair "No...no..no I just came by too see how you were going.." chris said walking in.He was the same age as kyle but slightly talller and had black slick hair. "Bullshit..you either come for food,money,or beer..so what is it this time?" Kyle grabbed two beers and passed one to chris. "Yeah,Your right..I need some money" " How much?" "3,000 dollars.." "WHAT!...What did you do!" "I...uh..lost..uh...a..bet" "What..kind of bet?" Kyle gets up and walkes over to chris and he scrables to his feet "It was a drinking bet..now kyle don't get to testy now.." chris backs to the door and starts to open it as kyle gets closer and closer to him with his right hand balled into a fist "Look,Don't you remeber last time when you DID a drinking bet!" Kyle throw's a fist to chris face but he avoid's it and runs out of his house.Kyle sighs and walks over to his bed and lays down and falls asleep.

5 hours later...

Kyle is stilll sleeping soundly in his bed and chris is outside the door "Man I hope he does not have his .357 on the bed" chris slowly opened the door and walked in slowly and quietly.He walked around trying to find his desk _"Okay were is it?" _he looked around on a wodden desk "Aha!" he shouted but snappend his mouth shut and looked and kyle still sleep "oh mom I don't want to join..." kyle said quietly in his sleep. _"Good I thought he would wake up" _Chris found the drawer,grabed the money,and got out there as fast as he could.

2 more hours later...

"Ugh...damn...what time is it?" kyle said quietly as he walked over to the kitchen.As he walked he looked at his desk and saw that a drawer was open "Thats weird..did I leave that open?" He walked over and examined it "What the hell?...who took my... Dammit chris!" kyle bolts out of his home and runs to chris's house.He gets to his door and "knocks" on it "Chris get out here now!" Chris gets up and walks towards the door and open's it "Hey kyle" "Wheres my money?" "What money?" "You know goddamn well what money so where is it?" "UH I gave it away.. " you gave it away!" kyle walks in and puts chris in a choke hold "Who did you give it too!" "I...I can't tell...you...please...let...me...go..." "Okay fine.." kyle lets him go but hits him in the gut making chris fall to the ground "Look,I needed that money to go home to see my family okay...now since you gave my money away I am going have to...get a job here..okay so see you later" kyle walks out of chris's home and walks back to his home.

one hour and a half later...

"Dammit!" Kyle throw his phone against the wall making a dent "Nobody is freakin' hiring!" kyle grabbed the tokyo newspaper and turns it to the classifieds "Okay what do we have here..no...no...no ...no!..god dammit! kyle throws the papaer on the ground and paces around the room.After a few he calms down and pics ks up th paper and reads it again "Oh here we go.."family shrine in need of restoraition will pay 10 yen every two hours for directions please call Mrs.hirogashi" kyle puts down the paper and grabbed the phone and starts dialing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys end of first chapter will but only when I get 2 or more reviews and just to let you know this is my first fanfic and I have some problems with grammar so okay later

-Boredguy


End file.
